User talk:Dark Answer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Battle for Winterfell.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 14:42, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Night's Watch Civil War Since you've both added links and uploaded relevant images, is this an article you plan on creating? In that case, may I suggest a different title? I'd rather call it a revolt, mutiny, rebellion, etc. "Civil war" has a tricky definition, and does not really suit an internal conflict within a military order. Best of luck! --CrappyScrap 12:40, September 18, 2016 (UTC) No Need To Add "Link" Hey Dark Answer, Thanks for adding all the lists of the various offices. One minor thing - you do not need to add the links for the various files such as link=http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robb_1x09.png. When you do that, all you are doing is creating a circular reference back to file itself. Instead, links are for connecting the profile pics or shields to a different entry. For example, with Robb, the link should be link=Robb Stark so that if someone clicks on Robb's profile pic, it links to Robb Stark's wiki page. Related, the shields can be linked to the House's page such as link=House Stark so if someone clicks on the shield, it goes to House Stark's page instead of just going to a larger version of the shield. Or you can just drop the link completely. Anyway, thought it would save you a little time by not adding in all these circular links. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 18:11, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Fanon Your edits to the Lord of Harrenhal article can be considered fanon and have been undone.House Hoare were KINGS. Meanwhile, Tywin and Roose merely held Harrenhal. There's no such thing as "de facto" lordship. The Mountain was, at best, a castellan, not "acting lord".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:54, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Histories and Lore + Image Policy Hi Dark Answer. You've been doing some great work recently on the Histories and Lore related articles! However, something you need to be aware of is our image policy... all images uploaded to the wiki need to be provided with the relevant copyright license and categories. On the Game of Thrones Wiki we usually use two simple licenses - "HBOImage" and "TelltaleImage", and any image taken from the animated blu-ray features will fall under the former. Can you please go through your contributions from the past few weeks and provide this info for all the images you've uploaded? Let me know if you need any help with this. - 10:32, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Please take a look at this] edit that I've just made to your Royce Redarm image - this is what needs to be done to the images you've uploaded so far... please don't upload any more until this is done. - 14:57, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Images ::Please let me know if you received this message. So far I don't see the images you uploaded properly categorized or license tagged. Also, I just realized you have a LOT of images that need to be corrected. Please fix these before adding anymore images, or I will have to temporarily block you while it's fixed. 19:27, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I just realized how many images you have to go through. Wow. Yes, I will give you time to fix them all, then I will remove the 2nd warning. I apologize if it seems I'm being a hardass on this, but we work closely with HBO and we have to adhere to this policy, otherwise we could find ourselves in trouble. Also, please don't remove anything an Admin adds to your talk page, not until we discuss it please. 20:20, November 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I noticed you are adding license tag but no categories. I would suggest that you fix all the images before adding more, you're only adding more and more work. :( If you need to add a category that isn't there, just let me know. Like: Image (First King) 20:42, November 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Since you have soooo many images to categorize I don't mind helping you with some, I just can't do all of them. 20:49, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :I still need to go back through your long list of image uploads to see if they have been properly categorized, but for now I've noticed you've at least done the most recent, and I thank you for that. I will remove the 2nd warning for now. Thanks again. 16:47, November 22, 2016 (UTC) FanWank I have noticed that you have, AGAIN, added fanwank to the Lord of Harrenhal article by listing Tywin Lannister, Roose Bolton and Ser Gregor Clegane, despite the previous message I left. This is warning number two. Third warning wil result in a temporary block.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:06, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Stubs Again, while "Stubs" have a purpose, please stop just clicking "create", making a stub page, then moving on to the next one, but actually focus on filling things out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:01, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Image Policy Don't forget about the Image Policy please - you haven't categorized or licensed any of your recent uploads. This needs to be done at the time of uploading... please go back and fix your recent additions before uploading more. Thanks. - 08:20, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Gallery lists Please don't add anymore gallery tables to articles, they're completely unnecessary as this is what categories are for. Thanks. - 13:44, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Images Can you please remeber to add categories and the HBO image to the images you add. Thanks. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 19:46, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Blocked This is ridiculous, you've been warned several times about following the image policy... that being said, I'm enforcing a one-week block as a final warning. Further violations after that will result in a much longer block. - 22:02, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Again! Add categories and license info to all the images you are uploading. If not, another block. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:22, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Quotes Please start sourcing your quotes. VapingHeathen, the Raven 19:49, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Image sizes in battle infoboxes Leading houses are meant to have the image size of 30px. Only their vassals should have 25px. VapingHeathen, the Raven 19:56, December 19, 2017 (UTC)